The Art of Murder
(in The Greens) }} The Art of Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred forty-third case overall, as well as the final case to take place in the Money Mile district of Grimsborough. Plot Summary Victim *'Meera Kat' (plunged into lava) Murder Weapon * Lava Killer *'Christian Bateman' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili pepper. *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer owns a crocodile skin wallet. *The killer is under 40 years old. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Performance Area. (Clues: Strange Machine, Blue Car Door Message; Victim identified: Meera Kat) *Examine Strange Machine. (Result: Lava Machine; New Suspect: Ruby Armstrong) *Ask Ruby if she witnessed the murder. (Prerequisite: Lava Machine unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Studio) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Prerequisite: Ruby interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Flyer) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Magazine Cover; New Suspect: Christian Bateman) *Ask Bateman about his relationship with Meera. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover restored) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Note on Flyer; New Suspect: Megu Hashira) *Ask Megu why she refused to sponsor Meera. (Prerequisite: Note on Flyer unraveled) *Examine Killer's Message. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes antidepressants) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Lava; Attribute: The killer eats chili peppers) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Tony Marconi. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Yacht Party; Profile updated: Tony eats chili peppers) *Investigate Yacht Party. (Prerequisite: Tony interrogated; Clues: Doll, Liquor Cabinet) *Examine Doll. (Result: Green Powder) *Examine Green Powder. (Result: Wasabi) *Ask Megu Hashira about the Meera doll. (Prerequisite: Wasabi identified under microscope; Profile updated: Megu takes antidepressants) *Examine Liquor Cabinet. (Result: Cage Key) *Analyze Cage Key. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a crocodile skin wallet; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Performance Stage) *Investigate Performance Stage. (Prerequisite: Cage Key analyzed; Clues: Suitcase, Torn Paper) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Postcard) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Victim's Message; New Suspect: Eleanor Abernathy) *Talk to Meera's mom about their relationship. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Eleanor owns a crocodile skin wallet) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Earthquake Photo) *Analyze Earthquake Photo. (09:00:00) *Talk to Ruby about Meera's photograph of her. (Prerequisite: Earthquake Photo analyzed; Profile updated: Ruby eats chili peppers, takes antidepressants and owns a crocodile skin wallet) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Work Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Canvas, Locked Smartphone, Fancy Plate) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Portrait) *Ask Marconi about his destroyed portrait. (Prerequisite: Portrait restored; Profile updated: Tony takes antidepressants and owns a crocodile skin wallet) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Bateman's Phone) *Analyze Bateman's Phone. (03:00:00; Profile updated: Christian takes antidepressants) *Interrogate Bateman about his disturbing fantasies. (Prerequisite: Bateman's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Christian eats chili peppers and owns a crocodile skin wallet) *Examine Fancy Plate. (Result: Eleanor Abernathy) *Ask Mrs Abernathy about the message she wrote on the plate. (Prerequisite: Eleanor Abernathy identified) *Investigate Yacht Sofa. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Trash Can, Meera's Glasses) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Wrench) *Analyze Wrench. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40 years old) *Examine Meera's Glasses. (Result: Purple Substance) *Analyze Purple Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to On Shaky Ground (6/6). (No stars) On Shaky Ground (6/6) Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Money Mile